En attendant
by Arcade07
Summary: La justice asgardienne met beaucoup de temps à délibérer. Aussi alors que le Conseil se penche sur le sort de son frère, Thor doit trouver de quoi s'occuper tout en gardant un oeil sur Loki. Mais ces deux activités sont-elles obligatoirement dissociables?


Bien le bonjour ! Ou le bonsoir.

"Quelle est la chose la plus folle/stupide que tu aies faite ces derniers temps ?" Hm... Aller au cinéma voir The Avengers... et retourner le voir cinq jours plus tard ! Sérieusement, ce film en lui-même (oublions un peu le script du comics) est juste ma-gni-fi-que ! Et Tom Hiddleston... a-t-on idée d'être aussi beau ?

Donc voila pour la petite histoire, j'ai craqué et j'ai écrit du Thor/Loki...

Cela change énormément de mes fictions sur Sherlock alors... je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez !

Merci de me lire.

* * *

Flashs de lumière bleue, bruits électrifiants. Loki réapparaissait sur Asgard pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, escorté de près par son frère. Presque aussitôt, deux gardes du Palais en armures arrivèrent, l'un pour reprendre le Tesseract, l'autre pour parler à Thor.

« Prince, salua-t-il avec une révérence, le Conseil s'est réunit. Le procès de votre frère n'attend plus que lui pour commencer... »

~~ … ~~

Asgard, tour du Conseil.

Posé sur un des bancs en marbre de la salle des accusés, Thor s'ennuyait. Beaucoup. Si, comme le disait Tony Stark, les tribunaux de Midgard jugeaient souvent les gens en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, alors le Conseil d'Asgard en était l'opposé même. Ses décisions n'étaient prises qu'après d'interminables heures – voir d'interminables jours – de délibérations, de réflexions au sujet de l'accusé, de ses motifs, de la gravité des faits qui lui étaient reprochés... et enfin d'un vote qui devait faire l'unanimité parmi tous les conseillers. Inutile de préciser qu'avec de tels protocoles, le Conseil ne se réunissait que rarement.

Pourtant, le cas de Loki semblait les avoir fait sortir de leur léthargie et, après son interrogatoire, ils s'étaient retranchés pour juger du sort du fils adoptif d'Odin. Thor devait donc, en tant que gardien de son frère, patienter avec ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rendu leur verdict. Et, par tous les dieux, Thor n'était en rien quelqu'un de patient ! Loin de là, même. Certes, il savait se montrer civilisé mais rester assit, dans une pièce vide, avec son frère, et sans la moindre activité dépassait ses limites. On avait même prit soin de lui enlever Mjölnir, afin « d'éviter tout risque ».

Thor émit un ricanement outré. Comme s'il comptait exploser les murs pour passer le temps – quoi que ce ne fusse pas encore la plus mauvaise des idées.

Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la pièce du regard ; du marbre, son frère, encore du marbre. Pas facile de trouver quelque chose pour passer le temps. D'ailleurs... Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Loki; tranquillement assit sur le banc en face de lui, bras et jambes croisés, dos appuyé au mur et yeux fermés. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Peut-être dormait-il. En de telles circonstances ? Non, quand même pas…

Il était difficile de penser que c'était lui qui, quelques jours plus tôt, avait manqué de détruire Midgard. Il semblait tellement inoffensif en ce moment même... Mais c'était en partie pour cela que Loki était si dangereux ; parce qu'il ne _semblait_ pas méchant.

Thor le détailla un peu plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire, trop occupé à se battre contre lui. Son frère paraissait plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait dû s'entrainer dur dans l'espoir de le vaincre. Et, en y repensant, il aurait peut-être réussi sans l'intervention des terriens. Thor leur devait beaucoup.

Mais, chose qui inquiéta Thor plus que l'idée d'être mis en défaite, Loki était aussi bien plus pâle, d'un teint presque maladif. Il émit plusieurs hypothèses pour l'expliquer – peut-être qu'il ne mangeait pas correctement, peut-être qu'il avait eu recours à quelque magie noire...

Au niveau de ses clavicules, là où sa peau était visible, il apercevait même le secret réseau de ses veines bleu-violacé. Thor se demanda si on les voyait aussi nettement sur ses épaules, ou son torse.

Loki ouvrit les yeux, comme s'il avait sentit qu'on l'observait, forçant son frère à remonter son regard vers son visage. En comparaison avec sa peau, ses iris flamboyaient d'un feu vert émeraude. Est-ce que ses lèvres, derrière le bâillon de métal dont on l'avait affublé à Midgard, tranchaient aussi par leur couleur rose ? Oui, sans doute que oui.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce que faisait son frère. Ce dernier dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

« Tu as froid ? »

Question très crédible quand on se rappelle que son frère est quand même le fils d'un Géant des glaces. Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de les refermer, retournant à sa position initiale.

Thor soupira.

_Quel imbécile tu es, Thor..._

Et il reprit son attente.

~~ … ~~

Il se passa une bonne heure avant qu'il n'ose reposer les yeux sur son frère, craignant que ce dernier ne se méprenne quant à ses intentions. Mais Loki gardait obstinément les paupières closes. Ses cils noirs étaient incroyablement longs pour un homme, au point qu'ils lui frôlaient presque les joues. Mais Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à son bâillon. Ça le turlupinait. Il voulait – non, il _devait_ – savoir si ses suppositions étaient justes. Son honneur était en jeu !

Thor se leva de son banc, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, et Loki le harponna du regard encore une fois. Mais il n'allait pas flancher ! Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du banc en face de lui et se posta devant son frère, les mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, puis attendit une réaction – surprise, confusion... – mais il n'eut rien. Thor hésita quelques secondes.

« Mon frère, promets-tu de ne rien dire ? De ne pas jouer des fourberies de ta langue d'or ?

Loki se contenta de le fixer de ses iris verts, sans bouger.

_ Le promets-tu ? » Tonna-t-il.

Ce coup-ci, Loki fit un léger mouvement de tête, approbateur.

« Bien... »

Thor passa sa main gauche dans sa nuque, écartant les mèches de cheveux noirs de son chemin. Loki les avait grandement laissé pousser depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur l'ancien pont du Bifrost. Cela accentuait encore plus son côté androgyne.

Enfin, il trouva le verrou de sa « muselière » et l'ouvrit, retirant ensuite doucement l'entrave du visage de Loki pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il en était certain : ses lèvres étaient plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. En même temps, le bâillon métallique ne devait pas en être hors de cause.

Loki s'humidifia les lèvres – comme le ferait toute personne restée plusieurs heures sans boire – et, alors qu'à la base Thor désirait juste vérifier ses suppositions, il eut envie de tester quelque chose d'autre. Avec un luxe de précautions – ou de timidité, les dieux seuls le savent – , Thor s'approcha du visage impassible de son frère et appuya sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce dernier n'en sembla pas surpris. Ou, du moins, n'en montra rien, se contentant de le laisser faire en l'observant.

Thor se recula pour accrocher leurs regards, légèrement honteux de son geste déplacé.

« ... »

Après un temps de réflexion, Loki plissa les yeux d'amusement et sourit. Thor fronça le nez et tappa du point sur le mur, y laissant une légère fêlure – même sans Mjölnir, il allait peut-être bien détruire la pièce finalement.

« Tu te moques de ma honte ? »

Loki soupira avec lassitude et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, signe universel du _non_. Il la redressa ensuite et, au grand dam de Thor, passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, en un geste plus lent, plus appuyé... plus tentateur.

Thor poussa un grognement.

« Tu es fourbe, Loki. »

Et, conformément aux attentes de son frère, il lui attrapa la nuque à deux mains et le souleva à moitié du banc dans un autre baiser, plus sauvage. Si l'on attribuait à Loki une langue d'or, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de ses belles paroles, et Thor s'en rendit vite compte. Sa langue explorait toute sa bouche, s'enroulait à la sienne, venait s'égratigner contre ses dents, chatouillait son palais, lui imposant des sensations inconnues jusqu'à lors ; l'amenant au bord de la folie. Un désir ardent montait en lui, un désir qu'il se devait d'assouvir.

Avec fougue, il plaqua son frère contre le mur et posa un genou sur le banc, entre ses jambes, pour prendre appui. Loki poussa un petit gémissement quand sa tête rencontra le marbre mais ne résista pas, trop concentré sur le baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger.

Comme douée de volonté propre, la main droite de Thor lâcha son cou et descendit sur son torse, caressant ses formes incontestablement masculines pour finir sa course sur sa hanche avant de remonter dans son dos, collant ainsi leurs deux corps. Thor frissonna dans un court instant de totale lucidité : le corps sous ses doigts était, en plus d'être celui d'un homme, celui de son propre frère ! Comment pouvait-il ressentir un tel désir malsain pour lui ? Même après tout ce que Loki avait fait...

Mais ses craintes, aussi légitimes soient-elles, s'envolèrent en fumée lorsque Loki, profitant de leur proximité, se cambra légèrement en avant pour appuyer son entre-jambes sur sa cuisse. Thor lâcha ses lèvres, surpris. C'était étrange de sentir le désir d'un autre contre lui.

Loki haussa un sourcil, apparemment contrarié. Il n'était pas question pour lui d'en rester là. Après tout, il avait été provoqué. Avec la liberté de mouvement que lui permettait ses menottes, il posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux saillants de son frère et le rapprocha de lui. Le bout de sa langue dessina le contour des lèvres de Thor, s'insinua entre elles comme le serpent tentateur. Il ne pouvait pas y résister...

Et en effet, Thor envoya valser ses doutes et dévora sa bouche tel un affamé. Ses doigts parcoururent la cuisse de Loki, remontant toujours plus haut...

Le bruit sourd de la porte leur fit manquer un battement de cœur. Thor se recula vivement de son frère, puis se rappela d'une chose et revint lui attacher son bâillon avant de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois, feignant d'observer la décoration d'un air distrait. Loki se laissa glisser le long du mur avec un soupir, regagnant le banc.

Deux gardes du Conseil – différentiables des gardes du Palais par la couleur de leur cape – entrèrent, toujours aussi respectueux envers le fils d'Odin.

« Le Conseil en a décidé. Nous allons escorter Loki Laufeyson jusqu'au tribunal où il recevra son jugement. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le second garde s'approcha de Loki et fit un mouvement de sa lance, lui intimant l'ordre de se lever. Il obéit. Son escorte se mit en place et, après une dernière courbette devant leur Prince, ils sortirent de la salle.

Thor les observa partir et malgré ses espoirs, Loki resta droit, digne, et ne se retourna pas une seule fois, pas même pour lui adresser un dernier regard.

Il soupira.

« Loki, tu es mon frère…»

Sa gorge se serra.

« ... et je t'aime. »

~~ Bonus ~~

Loki montra son frère du doigt, puis lui-même, avec un regard aguicheur. Thor haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi « _toi et moi_ » ?

Il ne se laissa pas démonter et roula des yeux de manière très suggestive. Nouvelle expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de son ainé.

_ Je ne saisis pas. Exprimes-toi mieux que ça, mon frère ! »

Loki marqua une pause, consterné. Oui, s'exprimer mieux sans parler. _Génial_. Il réfléchit ; il pouvait toujours essayer ça... c'était franchement vulgaire, mais bon.

Il refit donc son geste du doigt pour les désigner tous deux puis, toujours avec un regard de tombeur, remua des hanches d'avant en arrière. Là, si Thor ne comprenait pas...

Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on danse...? »

Silence. Loki posa sa main sur son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait de la honte...

* * *

Voila voila, j'espère que ce court OS vous a fait sourire, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Thor/Loki alors j'ai sans doute un peu déformé les personnages... Toutes mes excuses !

See you soon!

Arcade.


End file.
